


I'm sorry

by something_unknown



Series: it's hard being away from you [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edgar Reade (mentioned), F/F, Jane Doe (mentioned) - Freeform, Kurt Weller (mentioned), Roman (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: Patterson leaves Tasha a voicemail.





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I was lying in my bed doing nothing when I thought about this and decided to write. Hope you guys like it.

Jane is probably pregnant, Weller has been shot, Roman is now dead either is Crawford. Nothing is over yet, they still have to find all the other drivers Roman hid to unlock more tattoos and solve more crimes and take down HCI Global but yes, they could use some time to breathe. That’s why everyone is at Weller and Jane’s house eating, having drinks, taking a break, breathing.

 _“Well, not everyone.”_ Patterson thought. Tasha isn’t there. Things have been intense the last months but she’s starting to get over what happened between her and Tasha, she’s starting to forgive her. But Tasha isn’t there and she doesn’t know where she is.

She can’t be with them because she was fired from the CIA and she doesn’t work in that task force anymore, so they can’t share information with her. Reade told that she said she was facing a trial with the CIA when she went to sign her exit paperwork. So, wherever Tasha is right now she is alone and Patterson doesn’t want her to be alone, she wants to be with her.

She misses her best friend, that’s why she calls her.

_“You reached the voicemail of Tasha Zapata, you can leave a message but I probably won’t listen.”_

\--

Tasha is tired. She’s just got out of a 12 hours flight, she just wants to get to her hotel room and sleep all night. She’s waiting for Blake who is talking about something with the pilot of the jet that took them there, they’re going to take the same car to the hotel. Yes, she’s working with Blake Crawford now or working for her, she doesn’t know yet. She has a feeling that this time she can effect real change in the world.

After the death of her partner Andy almost everything felt wrong to her, the FBI, the CIA, the thought that she had feelings for Reade. This work is the only thing she fells that’s right. This work and her friendship with Patterson.

The last few months have been the worst for her. At first she thought that she was in love with Reade, then that thing with the dragonfly tattoo and Borden. That was when she hurt her best friend. Tasha adored Patterson. But when everything happened and she thought that she could lose this friendship she realized that she actually loves her. How could she not? Patterson is the sweetest and strongest person she’s ever met. She’s also so smart and so beautiful. And being the one who made her cry just broke her heart into pieces. Now they’re in good terms again even if they’re taking baby steps.

She felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Someone left a voicemail. She never listens to those messages but she has a feeling that this one might be important.

 _“Hey Tash, it’s me. I’m calling because Reade told me about the trail with the CIA and I wanted to know how it went and to know how you are. I mean, I’m worried about you.”_ A pause. _“I don’t know if I can share this with you but I don’t care. Roman and Crawford are dead, Weller got shot today, but don’t worry he’s fine, and well, Jane thinks she’s pregnant. Crazy, right?”_ And there’s a small laugh that makes Tasha smile. _“We’re at Jane and Weller’s place now, having drinks and stuff, even Rich is here but you aren’t and it just feels weird. I know I was angry at you, I was freezing you out but I’m starting to get over it and, you know, I miss you, I miss my best friend and I want to be there for you if you want someone to talk.”_ She hears a male voice in the background. _“Hey Patts, Jane is looking for you. Who are you talking to? Is there a hot date I don’t know about?”_ Of course it’s Rich. Patterson tells him to shut up and says that she’ll come back inside right over. “ _I have to go now, but call me when you can, alright? I miss you.”_ Another pause. “ _I love you.”_

Her eyes are flooded with tears but she can’t cry. Not here, not now.

“Hey, we can go now.” Tasha is glad that she has her back to Blake, she couldn’t see her tears or she would know that something was wrong.

“I’ll be right behind you.” The blonde goes to the car first while Tasha takes her phone one last time. She looks at her home screen, it’s a picture someone took of her and Patterson at Jane and Weller’s wedding, they’re both wearing red, smiling and eating cake. It’s her favorite picture. She lets a tear scape before she locks her phone. “I miss you Patterson and I love you too, but I can’t talk to you right now. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> So?
> 
> If you wanna talk to me I'm @dscxlly on Twitter.


End file.
